The Lonely
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: Can't really think of a summary, but Kagome dances her feelings out in a clearing that's unnaturally beautiful. Check it out Song written by Christina Perri


**Sorry it has taken me so long to update my other stories but school life has been hectic. I was doing my AP world history homework the day before it was do and this same came on the radio. I was inspired and couldn't get this idea out of my head so here we go. Expect updates soon and if I don't leave reviews like crazy demanding updates. **

**I don't own the Inuyasha characters or the song**

The Lonely

_Lyrics _** A.N.(TRY AND GUESS WHO THE TREE IS) **tree thoughts/speak

It was late at night when Kagome awoke; she checked that everyone was sleeping before silently left to the secret clearing she saw when getting water for the groups evening meal. The clearing shone with unnatural beauty with the full moon's rays hitting the still lake perfectly. A tall silver Japanese maple tree swayed with the breeze creating music that only Kagome could hear, so she began to sing along.

_2am; where do I begin,  
Crying off my face again.  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed._

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

She couldn't help but sway with her words and begin to think about the love she lost for Inuyasha over the years she traveled with him. She gained better control of her powers, learned to fight, even gave up her family in the future for him and he still refused to see her as Kagome.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again._

Too afraid to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night.  
But the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me til I fall asleep.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Kagome danced beautifully and gracefully across the clearing and eventually the tree began to glow, but was unnoticed by Kagome.

(Tree p.o.v)

I awoke the most beautiful singing I have ever heard in my many centuries on this planet, yet before I even knew who it was I knew they should never know this kind of sorrow. I could sense this was the Shikon Miko the earth was whispering about, the kind and caring women who treated all yokai and human alike equally, I knew she was worthy to handle my power. I commanded a small part of my massive power reserves and willed it to enter the priestess while I waited for her to acknowledge my awakening.

Kagome continued to dance as the glow entered her and grew brighter with every word that flowed from her mouth. The leaves of the maple tree swirled and spiraled around her and she danced towards the lakes edge. Even then she continued to dance across the surface sending ripples from her feet encased with the silvery glow.

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again._

Broken pieces of  
A barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me and the lonely.

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

As the song finished Kagome was sitting in front of the maple tree silently crying until the tree began to talk to her. Why do you cry little one? Kagome gasped and stared into the face that appeared on the tree sometime while she expressed her inner sorrow. Shikon Miko you are to kind and pure hearted to cry, embrace the power of nature I have bestowed upon you and dance in happiness. She didn't know how o why she understood what he was talking about but she did and nodded with a smile on her face. I am Kagome Higurashi, Shikon Miko, and I humbly accept your gift. I am Bokusenou, tree of ancients, I make the sheaths of first and second son of the great Inu no Taisho, please use my gift as wisely as I believe you will. With that an unspoken goodbye was said and Kagome speed off back to her group before they found her gone.

**A.N( there it is finished. I know Bokusenou is a magnolia tree in the anime and manga,but I thought a Japanese maple is really pretty and I wanted to use it. The song is called The lonely by Christina Perri.**


End file.
